Heros In Severance
by distorted-me
Summary: The article was a piece on powerful female influences of the 21st Century, and for some reason Kaelyn had been chosen. So when they asked her to pick her number one hero of all time to honor in the piece, all she could think of was her knight in shining armour; the man who had pulled her broken body from the rubble and loved her back to life...the man she intended to marry.


**Heros In Severence**

 **A/N** : I own nothing. Not my house, or my car, or the lovely Seamus Finnigan. I don't even own Kaelyn even though I created her! Pathetic, I tell you! As always this was inspired by the many lives of Seamus and his soulmate, and I hope it shows once again just how much Seamus means to Kaelyn, for without him, she would be a ship lost at sea.

 **SUMMARY:** The article was a piece on powerful female influences of the 21st Century, and for some reason Kaelyn had been chosen. So when they asked her to pick her number one hero of all time to honor in the piece, all she could think of was her knight in shining armour; the man who had pulled her broken body from the rubble and loved her back to life...the man she intended to marry. The extradordinary, Seamus Finnigan. AU. Seamus/OC. For more Seamys/Kaelyn, check out my joint profile with steffes0, laprotectioneternelle.

* * *

Tuesday, 5th June, 2080 _should_ have been the worst day of Kaelyn's life; but it wasn't. That day _should_ have been the day she passed beyond the veil, crushed and broken under several tons of rubble; but she didn't. Instead, she was pulled from the brink by her gaurdian angel, lovingly pieced back together, and attended to while she was on the mend.

Ever since that tragic day almost three years ago, Kaelyn Grey had been hailed as a hero in her own right. Master Healer at St. Mungos, advocate for amputees and parapalegics in both the muggle and magical realms, and co-founder of the Freedom Foundation, a charity which provided prosthetics to those who could not afford them, Kaelyn Grey was best remembered for the day she charged head first into a collapsing building to try and save as many of her patients as she could.

An earthquake had come out of nowhere and had devastated 78 percent of London. Buildings were falling in on themselves and people lay dead and dying. Many people were trapped inside structurally unsound buildings with no way to get out, and no one to come to their aid, but the patients at St. Mungos had Healer Kaelyn Grey and her crew of three who had bravely volunteered to return to the building to search for survivors and attempt to drag them to safety.

The quartet had quickly searched and emptied three quarters of the building before the first of the aftershocks hit, sending the roof in the Reception Hall crashing down, and trapping the entire right side of Kaelyns body underneath it. She would stay buried there for three long, agonizingly painful days before someone, her boyfriend of just a few months, found her, and was able to call for help in extracating her.

Kaelyns injuries were severe to say the least. A massive concussion from falling debris, a gash to her forehead, extreme blood loss, hypothermia due to exposure, dust and debris in her lungs, a gash on her neck from the concrete slab that trapped her, various scrapes, bumps, and bruises, a shattered right pelvis, her left tibia broken, right lung bruised, nearly every rib crushed, a broken right clavicle, and her right arm mangled beyond repair just below the shoulder. No one expected her to make it, even with magic, but Seamus Finnigan swore to her, and to anyone that listened, he would save her, and save her he did.

In the end, no one had been able to save her arm, and so the painful decision had been made to amputate while she was in a coma, and to explain to her what had happened once she awoke. Seamus kept her induced in a coma for almost two weeks to ensure that she was physically healed before waking her, telling her the news, and holding her while she cried.

Kaelyn locked herself in her flat for a solid week, wallowing in her own self pity, before she realized that she was not the first person to be in this position. The love of her life was an amputee himself, having suffered a disarticulation of the hip when he was younger due to a tragic accident. Seamus was there for her as soon as she would let him in, holding her, and lifting her up; helping her with her physical therapy, and taking on the full duties of carer when she underwent the painful procedure of having her prosthesis fused to her shoulder socket so that she could once again have a fully functioning right arm.

It had taken her two months for her body to heal after that procedure, and another gruelling six months to get all her pieces working right, but Seamus had never left her, and, on several occasions, insisted she come first. He told her daily how beautiful she was, how inspiring she had been, how strong he found her. He loved every inch of her, human and robot alike, and told her as often as he could just how sexy he found her robotic arm. He even teased her from time to time by refering to her as his cyborg lover. She loved every minute of life with him, and cherished his presence, content in the knowledge that she was perhaps the luckiest woman alive to have been able to capture his attention so.

That following year she was promoted to the head of St. Mungos so that her now fiancee could take over operations at Holy Hill in Ireland, and was asked to collaborate on several magi-muggle medical enhancements which lead to her advocating for the use of more modern prothetics, and which ultimately caused her to fund her charity with said fiancee to ensure that no amputee would be required to go without proper equipment due to lower financial status. In the first year, Kaelyn bought six aparatuses out of her own money to ensure her patients had an outstanding quality of life.

Now three years on with her wedding rapidly approaching The Daily Prophet was running an entire section on the Three Most Inspirational Women of the 21st Century, and Kaelyn had been chosen. Much to her chagrin there would be a lengthy interview and photo shoot in which they were required to choose three seperate outfits on top of the uniform associated with their job. They were also asked to reflect on their influences and to choose one hero in their lives so that they could speak about them in the interview. That question made everything infinately easier for Kaelyn. Her hero...her rock...was Seamus. She loved him unconditionally, and he had been there and loved her at her absolute worst. In this article that honored her, she would honor him. She would pose in her Healers robes for her professional shot, but for her candid photos she would choose things that reflected the major influence in her life.

For her first outfit Kaelyn chose the dress she would be wed in as a symbol that even in the darkest of times, she had found her way. Seamus was the light to guide her. It was a vintage sleeveless lace number that hugged her curves in all the right places and flowed from the knees to a train. While it was true her entire apparatus was exposed, she now wore her cyborg arm with pride, as a symbol of her inner strength.

For her second outfit, Kaelyn chose to pose in Seamus' Master Healer robes from Holy Hill. Thankfully he had been on a business trip and had left his extra set hanging in the front closet, and so she had been able to borrow them without him being any the wiser. She wanted to surprise him with the article as an early wedding present.

Her final outfit was a simple tank top and a pair of lace bikini bottoms. When she had lost her arm, Seamus had went under the needle and gotten a massive sleeve tattooed from his knuckles, up the back of his hand, around his arm, up past his shoulder, and spiraling out to end at his clavicle, exactly where Kaelyn's prosthetic ended. In honor of his loss she had snuck and gotten a lion and a snake, waged in a war of fire and ice, tattooed from the top of her foot all the way to her hip bone. This would be the picture where she displayed her tribute for the world to see.

When the day came to conduct her interview, Kaelyn brought a team of stylists so that she would have a distinctly different look for each shot.

In one day she was professional, timeless, respectful, and enamoured. Each photo spoke so profoundly of the life she had lead, and the man who held her heart, that even the team from the Prophet had to take a moments pause.

"Without Seamus, I am nothing," she had said, when asked why he had such a profound impact on her life.

"Above and beyond the oaths that he took when he became a Healer, Seamus Finnigan saves my life on a daily basis. He is the reason I get up in the morning. He is the reason I am here today. He is exactly the type of man I wish my son to be, and the type of man I wish my daughter to marry. Whatever may come, I know that I will love no other as I love Seamus Finnigan, and I know he feels the same for me."

The Prophet had cut Kaelyn a special edition so that she could present it to Seamus on the morning of their wedding with the other gift she had prepared for him. She could think of nothing better for the man she was dying to spend the rest of her life with.

Carefully she folded The Prophet around a sealed envelope and placed her letter to him on top before sending the package with her maid of honor to be delivered to her soul mate.

 _My Dearest Love,_

 _Although we have admittedly not been together long, I already feel as though I have known you my entire life, and I cannot wait to pledge the rest of said life to you. You are the light at the end of my darkest tunnel, and I only hope that in the coming years I can make you half as happy as you have made me. I am so honored that you have chosen me to be your wife, and I am humbled by the actions you take daily to become a better man than you were the day before in both your personal and professional life. I have thought long and hard about the gift I am to present you today, and I hope that the enclosed articles will suffice. Please know that everything I do, is inspired by you, and when asked who my greatest hero is, I chose you. I hope this article, and the pictures we chose, show just how very much you mean to me, and I hope that this is truly just the beginning for us._

 _All My Love,_

 _Kaelyn Grey._

 _P.S. You might want to sit down when you open the envelope love. I would hate for you to give yourself a concussion._

The entire article and all of Kaelyns pictures were enclosed in this special edition that she had had printed, everything in vivid color, and in said envelope was a sonogram of a tiny human being; the baby that she and Seamus had made together. Written on the back was only a date, ' _02/26/2084_ ' and the words ' _Dorian Byron Finnigan'._ On the third anniversary of what should have been the last day of Kaelyns life, her and her soon to be husband had made it possible to bring another life, a source of all of their hopes and dreams, the one thing countless doctors had told them they would never have, into this world, and here was physical proof that in just a few months time, the greatest gift that he could ever receive would be there every night to welcome him home. He could already hear a little voice whisper ' _Daddy_ ' in his ear.

So lost in thought was he that he didn't hear the knock on the door until his best man leaned in and asked if he were ready to go.

"It's time, Mate," said Dean Thomas, and for once, Seamus Finnigan could not wait to stand and wait.

 **The end.**


End file.
